


The taste of poison and wine

by Swindled_Ink



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Glorfindel is awesome at following clues, He's super awesome, I love Lindir, Lindir Centric, Lindir needs love, Poisoning, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swindled_Ink/pseuds/Swindled_Ink
Summary: Lindir is unknowingly poisoned after ingesting contaminated wine. He collapses in front of his friends and nursed back to health by Elrond. Investigator! Glorfindel.





	The taste of poison and wine

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't expect to ever post a LOTR fic but I reignited my passion for it and completely fell in love with Lindir- a character I had not noticed much the first ten times I watched the movies. Anyone who reads this, please leave a kudos and if you can, a comment. You don't need to own an account to type up a comment and they always make my day.

 

It was a beautiful day outside, Elrond mused as he stared out the window, momentarily ignoring the increasingly large piles of paperwork on his desk. It was nearing spring and the flowers around Imladris were beginning to blossom once more in a spectacular display of colours. The temperature, as far as Elrond could tell, was perfect for spending the whole day outside. “Alas,” He murmured to himself as he turned back to his overflowing desk, “There is work to be done, and meetings to be had.”

So, with a sigh, Elrond focused back on the dreaded paperwork and continued the tedious task of read, sign, repeat. It wasn’t long before he was once again distracted, although this time it was by his two sons dragging Erestor and Glorfindel behind them. “Ada!” They cried out as the door burst open.

So shocked was the peredhel, that he almost tipped over the inkwell beside him, and had to hastily grab it before its contents were spilt. He leapt up and hurried around his desk to his unruly sons and their tagalongs, “What is it? Who is hurt?”

All four elves stared at him funnily before laughing, “Nobody ada,” Elladan managed to get out in between fits of musical laughs, “We simply wanted to know if you wanted to join us outside.”

“We’re having a picnic since it’s such a magnificent day today,” Elrohir added as he gave his father puppy dog eyes.

Elrond looked towards the two elves that stood behind the twins, “And how did you manage to convince both Glorfindel _and_ Erestor to join you my sons?”

“They promised not to play any pranks on us for the next two weeks hir nin,” Erestor admitted as he looked behind Elrond to see the horrific amount of paperwork.

Glorfindel grimaced at all the stacks that were even placed on the floor, “It won’t be that bad to come out of this torture room for an hour anyway Elrond. Besides, you haven’t seen Lindir for a while have you?”

“I haven’t actually,” Elrond exclaimed in surprise, “Where in Arda has he been?”

Elladan spoke up, “The last I saw of him, he was checking our supplies of wine in the cellar for the Spring Festival.”

“Alright,” Elrond conceded, “Let me finish a few more papers and then I will meet you outside in the gardens.” The twins cheered and ran out presumably to the kitchens to get food for the impromptu picnic lunch. “Would you mind fetching Lindir for me Erestor?”

Erestor nodded his head, “Of course hir nin.”

“Enough with the hir nin Erestor, you are family to me,” Elrond said warmly as he gazed at his embarrassed advisor.

“Elrond then,” Erestor spoke quickly and exited the room nearly as fast as the twins in his haste to get away.

Glorfindel chuckled, “It is nice to see that you will take a break for once Elrond. Lindir will certainly be pleased.”

“Have I been that busy recently?” Elrond questioned as he tried to recall when he had last spent dome time with the young steward that had not been for work.

Glorfindel barely had to think, “It’s been nearly two weeks since the last time you spent a long period of time with him. I think he’s been feeling a bit lonely.”

“Ai, I do not mean to,” Elrond said frustrated, “but the paperwork is somehow spawning. I swear it’s multiplied during out conversation!”

The golden-haired elf patted his Lord on the shoulder, “Come, enjoy the fresh air and ignore it for the time being. Perhaps you need to take a few hours break from working.”

Elrond smiled at his long-time friend, “Perhaps, but I can’t spend too long out there. I would never come back inside if I did.”

The Balrog slayer laughed once more and gestured to Elrond, “Lead the way, Hir nin.” Elrond huffed and let out a laugh of his own then strode past Glorfindel.

XXXXXX

Lindir had been in the wine cellar for over five hours now, and there was no sign that he would be able to leave anytime soon. Instead of the usual workload of various tasks he needed to do, he only had one task today; the wine cellar. The whole cellar needed to be cleaned, inspected, inventoried and each barrel of wine had to be tasted for any signs that it was not up to par.

The steward had swept, scrubbed and dusted the area which took an hour to do before he moved onto inspecting and inventorying the cellar. All that was to be done know was taste each individual barrel of wine before he was free for the rest of the day. Of course, he wouldn’t truly be cleared of his duties since he planned to offer his help to Elrond regarding the paperwork.

Lindir bit his lip when he thought about his friend- just a few days ago he had raged against Lindir for not restocking his ink soon enough. Of course, he had apologised afterwards, but the sheer frustration and anger in Elrond’s voice and eyes had shaken him. Hence, the reason why Lindir had taken the task on here instead of staying near Elrond.

He shook himself out of his daydream and grabbed the small glass he had brought down for trying the wine. It was a proper tasting glass, meaning it was a glass that would be considered full size for a hobbit. The first barrel of Dorwinion wine was fine, as was the next and the one after that. Soon enough, all the barrels of Dorwinion were deemed acceptable save for the second last one, which had a peculiar taste to it.

Lindir frowned, come to think of it, that was one of the newest barrels of Dorwinion wine and they had only received it a week ago. He poured another glass of it and this time took a close look at the content; It was a deep red as it should be and had a normal consistency. Lindir took a sip and swished the wine around his mouth, there was still something off.

It was almost imperceptible unless you had drunk Dorwinion enough times to tell the difference between the newer versus older wine. He finished the second glass of that wine and turned before taking a hurried step back, “Lord Erestor.”

Erestor looked slightly sheepish, “Apologies, I did not mean to startle you Lindir.”

“Did you need me for something? I am almost done here, I just have the new mixture of berry wine and the honey mead to try,” Lindir said as he tried to calm his beating heart.

“We are having a picnic if you would like to join us,” Erestor explained as he looked around the cellar in apparent wonder.

Lindir shuffled his feet, “Perhaps not today, I still have much to do after this and…”

“You’re free after this are you not? Aside from that, you deserve a break from here. How long have you been down here anyways?” Erestor asked looking stern at the uneasy elf.

“Not too long,” Lindir protested, “It’s been only five hours since I started.”

Erestor stared at the steward, “Never mind then, you are not invited to the picnic, you are ordered to go.”

“What?” Lindir cried as he was pushed up the stairs by the advisor, “What about the cellar?”

“You can come back afterwards, Elrond needs to leave early too because of a meeting,” Erestor soothed the panicked elf.

Lindir sighed, “I guess there is no reason to not come then.”

Erestor smiled at the young elf, “Come now Lindir, you needed to have a break anyway. Enjoy the merriment we shall provide.”

The steward smiled back at Erestor and followed him towards the gardens. Bright chatter assaulted their ears when they were close to the entrance and with a discreet deep breathe, Lindir walked into the garden.

XXXXXX

Elladan cackled as he beat his brother to the kitchen by an inch. Elrohir mock glared at him but rather than retaliate, he started to look for a basket to carry the food in. “It has been ages since ada has done something like this,” Elladan remarked as he helped his brother search.

Elrohir paused, “Indeed, he’s been holed up in his study ever since the flowers started to bloom.”

“Did you hear that he yelled at Lindir a few days ago? All the elves are talking about it,” Elladan spoke quietly.

Elrohir made a pleased sound as he found a large wicket basket and placed it on a nearby table. He halted as he realised what had been said, “Surely it is just a rumour? Ada would never do something like that too Lindir!”

Elladan shrugged, “From what I have heard from the gossip it could be anything. Nobody has confirmed it yet.”

“Then put it out of your mind,” Elrohir advised from where he was stacking plates.

Elladan gave his twin an unsure smile, “As you wish almighty King.” He yelped as Elrohir punched him.

“Do you think father would like to have some wine?” Elrohir asked after exacting vengeance on his twin.

Elladan though for a second before slapping his forehead, “I can’t believe I forgot.”

“Forgot what?” Elrohir questioned.

Elladan opened a draw close to the pantry and pulled out a large bottle of something, “This, my dear brother, is a new juice mixture the cooks made me try. I bet it would cheer ada up!”

“What’s in it?” Elrohir strode over to get a closer look.

“I can’t remember everything they said but there was honey and vanilla in it,” Elladan explained as he added it to the full-looking basket.

Elrohir looked pleasantly surprised, “Ada would certainly enjoy a new concoction.”

“That’s what I thought,” Elladan agreed and dusted his hands.

Elrohir shuffled through the basket and seemed pleased with its contents, “Shall we go set up before ada comes then.”

“We better hurry if we want everything to be set up before ada comes out,” Elladan remarked. Together the twins bustled out of the empty kitchen and quickly headed over to the gardens.

XXXXXX

The sight that greeted Lindir and Erestor made them stifle their laughter; Elladan and Elrohir were dancing around Glorfindel while trying to put a crown of flowers on his head. “Come on ‘findel, you would look great with a flower crown,” Elrohir pouted as he danced out of reach of the golden-haired elf.

“I’m sure he would,” Erestor jested as he pulled Lindir over to the large rug that was set under a large-leafed tree.

Elladan whipped around and shared a look with his twin, “Well, I guess if we can’t convince Glorfindel then we shall have to convince you.”

“Try and I’ll show you just how heavy this book is,” Erestor said as he brought attention to the large book he was carrying with him.

Elrohir pouted, “Lindir will let us then, won’t you?”

“Of course, my lords,” Lindir acquiesced and bowed his head, missing the eye rolls the twins gave him.

“How many times do we have to say it’s just our names,” Elladan whined as he placed the expertly made crown of flowers on Lindir.

Lindir looked up, “More than you already have, my lord.”

“Cheeky elf,” Elrohir groaned as he admired how the flowers looked on Lindir.

Glorfindel sat down on the picnic blanket as he no longer needed to defend his hair, “I haven’t seen you for a while Lindir, how have you been?”

Lindir blushed as the elves scrutinised his lithe form, “Quite well my lord. I have been in the wine cellar for the day so that is why you haven’t seen me much today.”

“Is there anything needed to be done?” Elrond asked as he reached for a piece of apple.

Lindir made to shake his head before remembering the wine, “I haven’t finished everything on the list yet Lord Elrond, but there was something strange with one of the barrels of Dorwinion wine.”

Glorfindel’s eyes sharpened, “Strange how?”

“I can’t say my Lord, just that it tasted a bit off,” Lindir shrugged, “I am sure it is nothing.”

Elladan clapped his hands to get their attention, “We’re out here to enjoy the weather and company, not to discuss work!” Elrohir nodded in agreement beside his brother.

Lindir flushed and put a slice of cheese in his mouth so he wouldn’t say anything embarrassing. “It was a valid question,” Glorfindel grumbled as he took a sip of the juice.

Erestor moved closer to the Balrog slayer to grab some of the cheese and commented on the drink, “Where did you get the juice Elladan?”

Elladan grinned, “It could have been Elrohir.”

Elrond gave him a look, “Ion nin, although your brother finds peculiar things, it is you alone who finds new things to taste.”

Elrohir yelped, “I could do the same ada!”

“No, you couldn’t,” Elladan argued, “Just ask Lindir.”

The twins stared at Lindir who twisted his hands nervously, “Well, um, you both do well at things my Lords.”

“See!” Elladan cried in triumph.

Elrohir waved a hand, “Whatever, it just means I find more interesting things than you.”

“Honestly, you two are still elflings,” Glorfindel jested as he nudged Erestor towards the delicious juice.

Elladan put a hand on his heart, “How could you mock us so?”

“Have you no bounds?” Elrohir joined his brother in staring woefully at Glorfindel.

Elrond laughed as his long-time friend faltered under his son’s gaze, “Who knew you could be defeated by something like this?”

“I’ll have you know,” Glorfindel started to say when Lindir stood up hurriedly. “Lindir? Are you well?”

Linder looked pale but brushed off his concern, “If you would excuse me for a moment my Lords.”

The steward didn’t even manage to turn before his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed to the ground. “Lindir!” Elrond exclaimed as he rushed over to the fallen elf.

Lindir lay eerily still on the ground, with pale skin and was breathing quickly. Elrond placed his hand on his friend’s head and noted the rising temperature. He tapped Lindir’s cheeks repeatedly, attempting to wake the unconscious steward, “Lindir! Can you hear me? Lindir?”

Elrond turned to Glorfindel, “Move him to the healing ward quickly.” Not waiting for Glorfindel, he raced through the halls of his home towards the healing ward with the other three elves at his side.

“Ada, what is wrong with him?” Elrohir asked as they reached the door to the healing ward.

Elrond halted for a second, “I am unsure right now, a proper inspection here will reveal more things to me.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Erestor asked from beside Elrond.

The peredhel looked around, “I need a bowl of cool water and a rag.”

As Erestor went to find the required items, Glorfindel walked swiftly into the room with Lindir cradled in his arms, “He’s getting worse Elrond, he is burning up!”

“You are right,” Elrond agreed and motioned for the tall elf to place him on a bed that the twins prepared.

Erestor came back with the water and rag and placed it on the bedside table. “Can everybody move out of the way,” Elrond ordered gently as he looked over his patient.

It was clear to everyone that Lindir was quickly getting worse as every minute passed by. His laboured breaths echoed through the ward and his skin was too pale. “Get me some infused athelas,” Elrond demanded as he ran through symptoms in his head, there were just too many possibilities.

“Ada, he’s bleeding,” Elladan exclaimed from where he stood.

Elrond refocused and saw that Lindir’s nose was bleeding. “What did Lindir eat and drink in the past few days that we didn’t?” Elrond questioned as he accepted the athelas tea from Elrohir.

They all exchanged glances but shook their heads, “What is wrong with him?”

“I believe he has been poisoned,” Elrond admitted as he started giving his patient the tea.

Glorfindel let out a shout and ran out of the room, “I need to check something.” Erestor hurried after the Balrog slayer, leaving Elrond and his sons to care for the sick steward.

Lindir made a whimpering noise and his hand twitched. “Lindir?” Elrond murmured to the waking elf, “You are okay, can you open your eyes for me?”

Slowly, brown eyes opened and revealed fever-glazed eyes, “My lord?”

“You were poisoned, can you tell me if you ate something that tasted weird?” Elrond asked as he placed the wet rag on his patient’s forehead.

“Poison?” Lindir asked in confusion, “My Lord!”

Elrond looked into his steward’s eyes, “I am right here Lindir.”

“I’m sorry about the ink,” Lindir slurred as he drifted off into sleep.

Elrond tapped Lindir’s cheek futilely, “Don’t fall asleep, Lindir!”

In one second, Lindir was sleeping, and in the next his back was impossibly arched, and his limbs jerked spastically. “Grab his arms and legs,” Elrond yelled at his sons as he rushed to the tea cabinet to grab an anti-convulsion vial.

Elrond grabbed a murky green vial and hurried back to the bed Lindir was thrashing on. He uncorked the vial and poured it into the young elf’s mouth, forcefully closing his jaw and simulating swallowing. Lindir unconsciously swallowed the brew and slowly his limbs stopped thrashing and he relaxed against the bed once more.

“Is he going to be okay?” Elladan asked, his voice unusually subdued.

Elrohir hugged his twin fiercely, “Of course! He’s too stubborn to leave ada to fend off the paperwork alone.”

Glorfindel, who had come back in during the drama, announced their presence, “I found what is ailing Lindir.”

“What is it?” Elrond queried as he looked at the panting elf Lord.

Erestor showed Elrond the barrel of wine by his feet, “We found rat poison nearby, would that not explain Lindir’s symptoms?”

“It would, do you know how much he drunk?” Elrond inquired as he went over to a nearby set of drawers and pulled out a few vials.

Erestor replied quickly, “At least one but he might have had two or more since he went back to retaste the poisoned wine.”

“It was just normal strength poison was it not?” Elrond asked Glorfindel as he put two of the vials away and brought the other three over to the group.

Glorfindel glanced at the label, “Yes, normal rat poison.”

“Then Lindir will be fine soon after I give him these vials,” Elrond sighed in relief as he started to make Lindir take the foul-smelling potions.

Elladan and Elrohir pulled up seats for everyone and placed them around the bed. “Why did Lindir apologise to you?” Elrohir looked at his father in suspicion.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with what the rumours are saying right now is it?” Elladan spoke after his brother.

Elrond shuffled shamefully under the combined stares of his sons, “What did you hear?”

“They are saying that you yelled at Lindir unjustly and sent him out of your office three days ago,” Elladan admitted as he grasped Lindir’s hand.

Erestor stared at his friend in disbelief, “Surely you did no such thing. Poor Lindir has been slaving away all week!”

“You did, didn’t you,” Glorfindel stated as he watched Elrond fold in on himself in shame.

The peredhel sighed, “What you have heard is true.’

Elrohir gasped and tears filled his eyes as he thought of how Lindir must have felt, “Why would you do such a thing?”

“I was frustrated that day, the paperwork was never ending as usual, but everything was incredibly important and had to be finished at the end of the day,” Elrond started to explain as he wiped away the blood on Lindir’s face. “In the end, all my ink had run out and it would take Lindir nearly an hour to get some more.”

Glorfindel shook his head, “The whole thing was about ink that had run out. Unbelievable.”

“I know, mellon nin, I know. I was just so tired and strung out, although that is no excuse for my harsh words, and Lindir was there looking like he hadn’t a bother in the world,” Elrond told his sons and friends shamefully.

Elrohir glared at his father, “When Lindir awakes, apologise immediately.”

“I was planning to anyway ion nin,” Elrond murmured and brushed Lindir’s hair away from his face.

XXXXXX

It was nearing midnight when Lindir woke up and found himself in the healing ward. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head with a groan as all his muscles were sore for some reason. Lindir frowned, why was he in the healing ward? Was that Lord Elrond sleeping next to him? “My Lord,” Lindir rasped out, throat parched.

Elrond woke with a start as a cold hand brushed against him, “Lindir!” He grasped the young elf’s hand and grimaced at the temperature of his hands. “How do you feel?” Elrond questioned as he tucked the blanket around Lindir tighter.

“Sore, thirsty,” Lindir croaked as he snuggled into the warm blanket.

Elrond winced and held out a glass of water to Lindir, “Drink this. Do you know why you’re here?”

Lindir took a few sips of water before handing the glass back, “No. Is that bad?”

“It was expected. One of the wine barrels you tasted had rat poison in it, we assume it was a poor assassination attempt that was meant for me and my sons,” Elrond explained to the confused elf.

“Oh,” Lindir commented as he started to drift back into sleep.

Elrond squeezed his hand, “Before you go back to sleep I want to say something to you.”

“What is it?”

Elrond breathed out, “The day I yelled at you, about the ink. I did not mean a word I said. My anger was foolishly taken out on you and I beg your forgiveness.”

“My Lord, there is nothing to forgive,” Lindir said with a small smile, “It was a bad day that day, and I know you meant nothing you said.”

Elrond brushed a piece of Lindir’s hair back, “We will discuss it more later, but I want you to know that no blame falls on your shoulders.”

“I know,” Lindir yawned and closed his eyes to enter a healing sleep.

Elrond quietly sang to Lindir as he fell asleep and once the song ended he looked over to where Glorfindel pretended to sleep. “I had everything under control,” Elrond said quietly as to not wake Lindir and the others.

Glorfindel replied lowly, “I simply wanted to see how Lindir was.”

“Of course, you did,” Elrond said but did nothing to dispute his friend’s claims, instead choosing to let his eyes glaze over in sleep and walk amongst his memories.

Glorfindel watched as the elven Lord fell asleep and brushed a hand against Lindir’s cheek, “Sweet memories, mellon nin.” And he too fell back asleep until he was woken by the twins talking with a wide awake Lindir in the late morning.

 

Translation:

Hir nin: My lord

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend

Ada: Father

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that kudos and comment!


End file.
